Give Me A Kiss
by BjinanI
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita tentang seorang Kim Hanbin yang menginginkan sebuah ciuman dari hyung kesayangan sekaligus pacar tercintanya, Kim Jinhwan. BINHWAN. iKON FF. YAOI. DLDR


**Gime Me A Kiss**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari minggu yang cerah, tanpa latihan rutin seperti biasanya sepertinya hal yang sangat menyenangkan bagiku. Aku bersyukur kami mendapatkan libur latihan walau hanya satu hari namun bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa lelah setelah hampir seminggu penuh berkutat dengan laptop dan juga latihan. Aku akui hari-hari menuju debut ini terasa makin berat karena banyak hal yang harus kami persiapkan agar tidak mengecewakan banyak orang.

Kami adalah sebuah grup musik bernama iKON, walaupun kami belum debut namun kami sudah memiliki banyak penggemar karena acara-acara survival yang dibuat oleh agensi kami, selain itu banyak orang yang mengakui bakat kami terutama aku. Aku adalah Kim Hanbin sang leader dari grup ini, walau terbilang muda aku dipercayakan untuk menjadi seorang leader dan juga bukan bermaksud sombong namun aku memiliki kemampuan dibidang musik dan dance yang membuat orang-orang terpukau dan kagum padaku.

Tidur memang hal yang sangat aku butuhkan, bermalas-malasan dihari libur tidak ada salahnya kan? Banyak orang yang juga berkelakuan sama sepertiku. Samar-samar telingaku mendengar suara yang menyuruhku bangun, dapatku tebak itu suara si Kimbab yang adalah temar sekamarku. Namun aku tidak memperdulikan ocehannya yang makin menjadi, aku tidak akan bangun sampai besok pagi bila perlu.

"hyung, bangunkan namja pemalas itu. Oh dia bagaikan batu yang tidak bisa dibangunkan" aku mendengar suara teriakan Bobby hyung setelah frustasi membangunkanku, tapi oh tidak Bobby hyung sangat tau siapa kelemahanku.

Terdengar suara langkah seseorang mulai mendekat, tanpa membuka mata pun aku sudah tau siapa yang datang. Wangi parfumnya juga sangat aku tau, perlahan tangan mungilnya itu mulai mengguncang tubuhku.

"Hanbin-ah ireona, kau tidak ingin makan? Bisa-bisa Junhoe memakan bagianmu" suara lembut itu memang tidak pernah gagal membuatku menuruti apa yang terucap darinya. Perlahan ku buka mataku dan aku seperti melihat sesosok malaikat dihadapanku. Ya dia adalah malaikat bagiku selama empat tahun ini, Kim Jinhwan.

"selamat pagi, hyung" aku berusaha memberikan senyum terbaikku padanya dan dia balas memberikan senyuman hangat yang selalu memberikan semangat dan kekuatan sendiri bagi kami disaat lelah. Aku tidak pernah bosan-bosannya menatap wajahnya, ingin rasanya aku mengecup bibirnya yang sangat menggoda itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku dengannya, menatapnya lekat sementara itu ia tidak mengelak hanya diam dengan wajah yang memerah, sepertinya ia tau apa yang akan ku lakukan padanya.

"hyung masakanmu bisa gosong" teriakan Song-sialan-Yunhyeong mengacaukan segalanya, Jinhwan hyung pun segera berlari dengan wajah ketakutan yang sangat imut. Wajah dan umurnya benar-benar tidak sesuai.

Aku pun mulai bangun dan menuju kearah meja makan sebelum bagianku benar-benar dimakan oleh Junhoe. Aku duduk tepat disamping Donghyuk yang sedang memakan buburnya dengan lahap, sepertinya iya sudah mulai berangsur-angsur sembuh dari demam yang ia alami selama dua hari terakhir.

"hyung aku sudah menghabiskan makananku" teriak Donghyuk dengan riang, ia berbicara pada Jinhwan hyung yang sedang berjalan kearah kami dengan membawa hasil masakannya.

"wah kau pintar Donghyuk-ah. Sekarang waktunya minum obat" Jinhwan hyung mengelus penuh kasih kepala Donghyuk, ya Kim Jinhwan aku benar-benar cemburu.

"jika hyung memberikan ppoppo maka aku akan meminum obat ini" Donghyuk mengembungkan pipinya, terlihat lucu namun karena sudah dibakar api cemburu ingin rasanya aku melempar bocah itu keluar dari dorm. Bisa-bisanya Donghyuk meminta ppoppo semudah itu pada hyung tercintaku.

Dan kalian tau bagaimana reaksi Jinhwan hyung? Ia tertawa dan tersenyum begitu cantik –aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini, memeluk kemudian mencium pipi Donghyuk. Kalian tau, hampir saja bibir itu mendarat dibibirku beberapa saat lalu. Dan oh Kim Jinhwan, apakah kau tidak peka bahwa Kim Hanbin belum mendapatkan ciuman darimu?

"gomawo hyung" Donghyuk tersenyum dengan bahagianya, harusnya aku yang ada diposisimu Kim Donghyuk. Minggu ini bisa menjadi hari paling menyebalkan.

"hyung apakah hanya Donghyuk yang mendapatkan ciumanmu?" ucap Yunhyeong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, bisakah aku memotong bibirmu itu Song Yunhyeong.

"kau bisa mendapatkannya, Yunyeong-ah" dan lagi-lagi Kim Jinhwan tersenyum manis pada namja sialan itu. Hari ini sarapan pagi yang sangat buruk pikirku. Bibir menggodanya itu lagi-lagi mendarat pipi orang lain, Kim Jinhwan mana bagianku.

Kalian bisa sangat menganggapku aneh karena rasa cemburuku ini, mengapa aku tidak memintanya secara langsung? Yah kalian bisa menyebutku namja aneh yang tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya secara langsung pada orang yang ia cintai.

"pagi hyung" dan seorang Koo Junhoe yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang masih terkalung dilehernya melesat dengan kecepatan penuh dari kamar mandi hanya untuk mencium pipi Kim Jinhwan!

Junhoe memang saingan terberatku dalam mendapatkan perhatian dan kasih sayang dari seorang Kim Jinhwan, terkadang mereka berdua terlihat sangat akrab dan sangat dekat bahkan aku bisa diabaikan oleh namja imut itu jika sudah asik bersama namja raksasa itu. Apa yang kurang dariku?

.

.

.

Setelah sarapan yang menyebalkan itu kami mulai sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing terkecuali Jinhwan hyung dan Bobby hyung yang kebetulan mendapatkan tugas untuk mencuci piring hari ini, sebenarnya aku merasa kasihan terhadap Jinhwan hyung karena tiap hari ia harus memasak untuk kami. Niat awalnya ingin membantunya namun berakhir dengan cubitan sadis dipinggangku. Sungguh kejam namja mungil ini.

Melihat Bobby hyung dan Jinhwan hyung yang begitu asik dengan dunia mereka membuat hatiku terasa panas, mengapa bukan aku yang berada diposisi Kimbab itu?! Hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"ah hyung kamu benar-benar" Bobby tertawa tiada henti aku benar-benar tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan oleh mereka.

"aku tidak salah kan, Jiwon-ah" ia tertawa dengan wajah cantiknya yang selalu menggoda diriku, hyung aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi.

Kelakuan Bobby hyung makin menjadi kini tangan sialannya itu mulai menyentuh tubuh Jinhwan hyung. Ia memeluk pinggang Jinhwan hyung dan meletakkan dagunya diatas bahu Jinhwan hyung, bisakah aku membunuh namja kelinci ini sekarang juga.

Dengan kesal aku berjalan kearah mereka berdua dan menarik Jinhwan hyung menjauh dari tubuh Bobby hyung. Mereka berdua terlihat bingung dengan aksi ku yang tiba-tiba ini.

"ya! Cuci piring itu yang benar. Sejak kapan mencuci piring dengan memeluk pacar orang lain hah?" ucapku sambil merangkul pundak Jinhwan hyung seperti takut ia akan pergi dariku. Wajah Jinhwan hyung sendiri memerah dan ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Bobby hyung dan juga tiga orang lainnya di ruang tengah menertawakan tingkah ku, apa yang salah? Aku hanya melindungi pacarku dari sentuhan-sentuhan berbahaya.

"kamu berlebihan Kim Hanbin" Bobby hyung tertawa lalu menlanjutkan kegiatannya.

"si pencemburu Kim mulai beraksi lagi" terdengar suara suara namja raksasa yang menyebalkan.

"diam kau Koo Junhoe"

Aku pun melepaskan apron pink yang sedari tadi dipakai Jinhwan hyung kemudian menarik tangannya dan membawanya masuk kedalam kamarku.

"apa yang terjadi padamu, Hanbin-ah?" Jinhwan hyung terlihat kebingungan namun wajahnya tetap terlihat cantik bahkan bertambah imut.

"kamu melupakanku hari ini hyung"

"aku selalu mengingatmu Kim Hanbin, kekasihku" Jinhwan hyung berjalan mendekatiku, dengan sedikit berjinjit iya memeluk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didadaku. Aku sangat menikmati saat ini.

"kau berbohong padaku hyung"

Jinhwan hyung menatapku kebingungan, dia sepertinya tidak mengerti apa yang aku inginkan. Perlahan aku menarik dagunya dan mulai menghapus jarak diantara kami.

"jangan pernah mencium orang lain selain aku hyung"

Aku mulai melumat bibir merahnya perlahan, menyalurkan perasaanku padanya. Ia pun mengalungkan lengannya dileherku, hal itu membuat ciuman kami semakin dalam.

Setelah beberapa menit, aku merasakan sebuah pukulan didadaku. Akhirnya aku melepaskan tautan bibir ini dan membiarkan namjaku untuk menghirup kembali oksigen. Dengan bibir merah menggodanya yang membengkak dan sedikit peluh yang menghiasi wajahnya yang indah membuatku pikiranku menjadi kacau, sepertinya hari ini kami akan sangat kelelahan /?

Aku memeluk tubuh mungilnya dan berbisik padanya, "sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi sangat panjang bagi kita berdua. Semoga dirimu masih bisa berjalan besok, Kim Jinhwan"

"YA! NAMJA MESUM!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

**Hai newbie author here ^.^**

**bagaimana ceritanya apakah bagus? apakah jelek? T.T**

**maafkan diriku jika cerita ini sangat aneh..**

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca cerita ini..**

**annyeong..**


End file.
